ben10xtremefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirage Mewtwo
Mirage Mewtwo has been another created in Dr. Yung on-screen, but these attacked the another at defeat against. Appearance Mewtwo is a creature with a humanoid posture, but has a few feline features. Mewtwo's body is grayish-purple with a purple underside and a long, purple tail. Mewtwo has three circular digits on each appendage. It has purple eyes (some times blue when attacking) and two short ears. One of Mewtwo's most notable features is the tube extending from the back of its skull to its spine. It is most likely a secondary spinal cord, or a system of nerves, allowing for an increased amount of blood and sensory transmission to the brain, heightening its psychic powers. Powers and Abilities Mewtwo is highly skilled with Psychic powers. It can levitate through use of telekinesis, speak telepathically, and take control of another living being's mind. It has a powerful signature move, Psystrike, and it is also known for its powerful Shadow Ball and Aura Sphere. Mewtwo is also capable of wielding various types of attacks (but to a lesser extent than Mew). To exert its powerful psychic abilities, it will stay motionless for long periods of time in intense concentration to raise its capabilities to the maximum power. In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Mewtwo fights with a highly skilled combination of Psywaves and a giant spoon for long range and close range battles, respectively. In the anime, Mewtwo also has the ability to telekinetically create a massive hurricane and is constantly protected from harm inside a reflective sphere of psychic energy. Another anime, Mewtwo about is ability and scanning with Ehnancedmatrix using transformed in Ben formation like psychic powers. Ben 10: Powered Battle Force 'The Shadow War' Mirage Mewtwo has been attacked the Plumbers to smaching all we cannot. Mirage Mewtwo's hand about using the cannot Mirage Rayquaza to shot it All Plumbers with a Hyper Beam and flew away. Mirage Mewtwo has been Ben Tennyson and Rex Salazar anymore. The coming with Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 from his ELITE Absorb to fight Mirage Mewtwo. Mirage Mewtwo about with put the scanned into Mirage Zekrom to used DragonBreath another with Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 alongside Ben Tennyson. 'The Battle of the Dr. Yung: Part 1' His a must Mirage Master to been at cannot control the Mirage System at thing, turned with and included Wartortle, Reshiram/Zekrom, Entei, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Articuno/Zapdos, Machamp, Dialga/Giratina, and the other Mirage Pokemon, about to Mirage Mewtwo at attacked work. Ben used the second with Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5, Myvi SE 1.5, Alza, Alza Advanced Version, Viva, Viva ELITE, new Myvi, and Myvi Elegance. Rex ehnanced the Omega 1 Nanite sound like in Heroes United Ben ehnanced the Ultimatrix Mark VI/Ehnancedmatrix sound like in Heroes United at once to used it because can alien form. Mirage Master to been at cannot control the Mirage System at thing, turned with Mirage Aliens formerly. 'The Battle of the Dr. Yung: Part 2' From previous episode, Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 main robot ELITE Absorb, can to fight the Articuno/Zapdos, but using Mirage Mewtwo used all elementing blast at ELITE Absorb into away. Ben using with Ehnancedmatrix in scrolling ehnanced Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 and scanned him. Ben using Way Big to attacked the Mirage Aliens and the Pokemons to destroy Mirage System. 'Ben and Stan: The Ultimate Sacrifice' Mirage Mewtwo using the cloned with Evil Sentient Ultimate Forms. Stan able to Ultimate Stan, using the powers of Diamondhead, Heatblast, Terraspin, and Clockwork. Mirage Mewtwo using the technopathic to absorb Ultimate Stan, but becomed the Ultimate Mirage Mewtwo! See also *Mirage Mewtwo/Gallery *Mirage Mewtwo/Quotes *Mirage Mewtwo/Trivia *Ultimate Mirage Mewtwo